Till love due us part
by Kitsunegirl4ever
Summary: This is a story about Hiei's first love but he dont know it when he find the girl from is dream will they live happy or will a secret drive them apart...please read i beg you to (cries)
1. Chapter 1

Till love do us part Chapter 1 KG: Hey I am back with another new fic I am so freaking happy now Hiei do the disclaimer thingy. 

Hiei: Yes…KG doesn't own YYH or the characters in this fic nor this computer she's using in the library.

KG: Please read and review.

Chapter 1 (I think you know that)

" No…wait…don't go…I wish to know more about you…please." The young koormine (is that the spelling?) yelled out to a young human female, whose long hair flowed in the wind that blew in the green meadow. The scent of the grass was of a nice rain that had just passed. The young girl looked to Hiei, and her hair covered her face. She quickly vanished and the black haired boy tried to run to where the girl was and saw the letters atilsiemanym, and woke up to see to human boys and his young kitsune friend who's names were; Kazuma Kuwabara, Yusuke Uramenshi, and Kurama. The boys looked down and started to laugh at his pajamas, which had footies and a bear tail and a hoodie with bear ears, but it was then when they saw something they thought they would never see…Hiei's sign of man hood. " Take a picture it will last longer." Hiei said while covering his lower body up and calming his hormones down a notch.

" So what were you dreaming about? A horny bunny?" Kuwabara said snickering trying hard to hold his laughing but failed badly. Hieis' glare was enough to shut the boy up but not enough to stop more stupid questions. "I am sorry…don't worry…that always happens to guys in the morning (that's what I heard anyway) no need to be embarrassed, even Kurama is like that." Kurama'a face got beet red. " But to get off the subject…we're late for school…" Hiei got off his bed and took his pajamas off. " Did you intend for us to leave while you…" Kuwabara started to say before he realized Hiei had already taken his clothes off and had his school clothes on. " I wish I can dress that fast."

" Just don't go hurting yourself in the process." Hiei said while buttoning his red shirt up, leaving 2 buttons open to expose part of his chest. This somewhat caught the attention of the other boys. "What are you 3 looking at?" The small koormine snapped.

" Aren't you gonna buckle the rest up? Yusuke asked. Hiei looked at his shirt then at Yusuke.

" Why? Maybe I want my chest to show…is that a problem…or does it turn you on?"

" WHAT!? No…it's not and don't."

" Good…now lets go to school." Hiei said closing the door and leaving the others standing there, silent and motionless.

KG: I hope you liked it flames are welcome and I should have chapter 2 up by next week I hope .

Kurama: Try to guess what the letters say in Hiei's dream try to unscramble them…see KG made a game for you guys that go with the story …by the way um when we typed Yusuke the computer said it was a real name…wow…


	2. Chapter 2

Till Love Due Us Part

Chapter 2

KG: Woot Woot! I'm finally updating this fic after a few months….sorry it took so long but as you see I've been doing other fics…;;; I should have put this fic in the anime crossovers…but then again…if it was there who would read it…I think I'm gonna start doing this because its fun….

Kurama: Doing what?

KG: Answering my reviews

Kurama: uhhh…

Hieifan666: Yes Hiei is a horny waker because I wish for him to be…they was watching him because he was late for school….Ah the pajamas…I was hyper when writing the first chapter

_**Gin Ryu: Thanks…and I've read one**_

_**Tao Rin: Thank you for the compliment…did u get your name from Shaman King?…I'm curious…**_

_**Stupid Dishes: Ah cool username…dishes are indeed stupid…why would u throw me off a mountain? O.o**_

_**Narakusnoone: Thank you…Yes Kurama laughed…I have seen him laugh on a episode of YYH when Yusuke went to get the sword from Hiei and after he got it Kurama and Boton laughed at something Yusuke said. I think he said the great Uramenshi…**_

_**Theresa: Huh?**_

KG: There….That was much fun…now I see why other people do it

Hiei: Can we get on to the fic?

KG: Oh right…I don't own YYH…I also don't own Hiei's pairing…I wont tell you her real name till the last chapter unless u figure out the puzzle from the first chapter…but I don't own her I only own the name I give her as a cover up XD. Warning…the word fuck will be used repeatedly in this chapter for humor purposes.

55555555555555555555555555555555555

When the three boys got to school they were 10 minutes late but to their luck so was their teacher. "So…Hiei…what were you dreaming about?" Yusuke said as he joined the other three in a circle…

Hiei looked at Yusuke and turned away. " Something."

" Something? What kind of something?" Yusuke said trying to dig deeper into the dream.

" Your mom ok...I was dreaming about your mom….now can you three leave me alone now?" Hiei said then grabbed Kurama's jacket and put it over his head.

Kurama took the jacket off Hiei and looked in his eyes, which made Hiei's cheeks turn red. " You're blushing? Did u really dream about Yusuke's mom?"

" No you stupid fox…will you guys just leave me alone?" Hiei snapped causing the other boys to back away from him. Just then the teacher came in with a new student. She had long black hair that had been dyed from brown and also brown eyes.

" Ok…now class…I would like for you all to met Minka (KG: Shut up…) Now I would like for all of you guys to be nice to her…she came all the way from America to learn about Japanese culture. Lets see where should I put you…Oh…There's a desk by Hiei…will you take that empty seat on the 3rd row please (Hiei is on the 4th row on the 4th seat…two seats from the back… so Hiei is 3-4 and Minka is 4-4)

When Minka got to her seat she looked at Hiei, poked him to get his attention and then smiled at him. " Hey…I'm Minka…will you mind showing me around the school since I'm new…um so what was your name again?"

Hiei looked at Minka and then glared at her. " Fuck off…" Hiei said then turning around.

Minka smiled at Hiei (She doesn't know what that means…) " Well hi Fuck off…how are you today?" She said then saw Hiei bashing his head against his desk. " o.o Um…Fuck Off…you shouldn't hurt your self like that…" She stopped Hiei and looked at Hiei's forehead and saw a big red bruise on his forehead. The rest of the class had their attention and was watching them. Hiei looked at Minka. " Oh…poor Fuck off…you have a boo boo…" She said then kissing Hiei's forehead causing him to blush a lot. " There much better." Hiei saw everyone snickering at the scene and pushed Minka away from him.

" Look…my name is Hiei…stay the hell away from me unless you want to live…" He saw Minka nod her head and put her head on her desk.

LUNCH TIME!

It had took Minka 15 minutes to get her food and now all she had to do was find a spot to sit… She found an empty seat by Hiei and his friends so she went over and sat down.

" Um…excuse me…but why are you here?" Hiei said when he saw Minka about to sit down by him.

Minka looked at Hiei questionly. " Oh…well there was no other place to sit down…I thought that since we are good friends that I can sit with you."

" Well…you just so happened to think wrong… Were not friends and you cant sit by me…not today nor the morrow nor ever." Hiei said then pushing her away making her drop her carton of milk.

" Hey…Minka…you can sit by me…" Kurama said offering a seat by him.

Minka walked to the seat and sat down. She then looked at Kurama and returned the smile he had gave her. " Thank you…" Minka said then saw Kurama nod as a your welcome.

" Kurama…obviously I don't want her near me…I don't want her by me nor in front of me…Why do you make my life so difficult?" Hiei said then kicking Kurama's leg.

" o.O…Hiei…was that really necessary? All I did was being a gentlemen unlike you…maybe if you let your shell down you wouldn't be so…rotten…"

Hiei picked his plate up and slammed it on the table making everyone in the cafeteria look at him. " Why don't you guys just leave me alone…and you…" Hiei said glaring at Minka " What the hell is your problem…since you came here all you wanted to do was annoy me…why? Is there a damn reason for you being so annoying? Just leave me the hell alone!"

Minka looked down then looked at Hiei. She then got up and started crying. " I'm sorry Hiei…I just wanted you as a friend…I'm sorry and I love you…" Minka said then running out of the cafeteria. Everyone stared at Hiei and he teleported out of the school...

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

KG: Hmmm…soon I'm going to be stuck with 6's…it will be an evil chapter that it will.

Kurama: Well um read and review…oh cool Heart…I love "These Dreams"

KG: Maybe it's best for u to keep that to yourself…o.O…


	3. Chapter 3

Till Love Due Us Part

Chapter 3

KG: Ok…Obviously I am just working on this fic since…well I don't know…I've been neglecting it… um now for the review answers

Hiei'3 girlo6: Thank you for your review….I didn't think it was that funny….I was very disappointed in the humor…….I'm trying to mold Minka's character better though

**_HieiFan666: Wow your such a loyal reviewer (clicks on profile by accident) interesting…I'll read the sweet snow one when I'm done with this…but yes it is quick because you know how stubborn Hiei is…it'll take a few chapters for Hiei to actually mold and turn into my putty Muhahahaha….but for being a loyal reviewer here's a cookie and I'll dedicate a special side chapter for u if u give me an idea for something humorous _**

_**Dreadlockedpencil: I have read your fic…its brilliant…I hope u continue reading my fics as I continue to read yours. And I have a dirtier mind than you …(Most people wouldn't admit that but I'm open and my friends know it)**_

_**Narakusnoone: Thank you again for reviewing…maybe Hiei likes her….maybe not…I'm not telling no one…you guys will just have to read XD MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Cough hack wheeze o.O)**_

KG: Now that the fun part is over with we can start the fic….after Hiei does the disclaimer

Hiei: But I ALWAYS do the disclaimer!

KG: (evil glare)

Hiei: FINE! KG doesn't own YYH nor YGO….she doesn't own anything! Because she's a selfish little whore

KG: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Hiei: The um…raven said never more?

KG: (kicks Hiei) That's what I thought

Hiei: And to HieiFan666…that side chapter thing KG promised…it might be a long time before u see it…

KG: But I was kidding

Hiei: No you wasn't! YOU'RE MAKING A SIDE CHAPTER FOR ME! U gave Bakura and Marik one….now I want one!

KG: FINE! Because of Hiei this chapter is evil

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

AFTER SCHOOL

Hiei sat on the brick wall facing the school waiting for Kurama to join him for a game of monkey bomb (1) at his house. A tap on his shoulder interrupted him. He turned around and saw Minka smiling at him. " Oh good heaven above…what do you want now woman!" Hiei said while jumping off the brick wall and walked away.

Minka ran up to Hiei and grabbed his shirt. " Hiei…I'm sorry if I embarrassed you today in the cafeteria…I didn't mean to…I just want to be with you…but you just push me away…" She said nearly crying. Hiei looked at her.

" And me pushing you away is bad…how?" He then smirked not expecting what her reply would be.

" YOU'RE A FUCKING JERK!" She said then was followed by an awkward silence.

" Ok…first you say you love me and now you hate me…you really need to seriously make up your mind…seriously…I don't have time to be wasting my life with a…girl…" He said then collapsed (2)

Kurama's house

Hiei opened his eyes slowly after waking from the dream he had earlier that day, but with more added on to it. The girl in his dream seemed to have threw a rock at him and hit his head…(A/N: (sweat drop)) He looked around an noticed that he was in Kurama's room, his shirt was off and he was in Kurama's bed. " Oh shit…" He thought at the possibility of Kurama doing something to him. He heard someone come in the room. Hiei looked and saw Kurama in a towel from taking a shower. They locked eyes and Hiei inched his way off the bed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" He said while moving back too far and fell off the bed. He then heard a towel drop to the floor. " Oh man…Kurama…why is he gonna do this to me?" Hiei thought as he heard footsteps coming toward him. He looked up and saw Minka smiling at him. " O.o what are you doing here?"

" You passed out on me…I found Kurama and he carried you in his arms to his house…I stayed so I could make sure you'll be up…you have a very nice body. Kurama let me take your shirt off and feel your chest…" She said then seeing Hiei's eyes form anger. "Of course since he saw me admiring your chest he told me not to…" She said before she was thrown on to the bed with Hiei over her nearly chocking her.

Kurama turned around and saw Hiei's actions and ran to them pulling Hiei's off Minka and holding him back so he wont continue to hurt her. " Hiei…calm your self…Minka…are you ok?" Kurama said while watching Minka gasp for air while gripping her throat and coughing. " Now what if you had killed her Hiei…her parents would kill me. Speaking of killing…there was a blizzard (3) a few hours ago…" He said and caught Hiei's attention and got Hiei to go to the door. When he got to the door he started to pull it open. " Hiei…NO!" Kurama said then one second later seeing the small demon being trampled buy 7 feet of snow. " O.o I tried to warn you Hiei…Minka…help me get Hiei out of the snow." Kurama said digging trying to find Hiei with Minka by his side. They started digging until Minka lost her grip and pulled Kurama down with her, they landed with Kurama on top of her looking down at her face. He carefully wiped some snow from her cheek and then lightly kissed her lips.

" Um…excuse me…" Hiei said trying to get Kurama's and Minka's attention. They turned around and looked at Hiei who was covered in snow. " If you guys didn't want to continue to look for me then you should have just said so…but back on the subject…were all stuck here aren't we?"

Kurama got off from on top of Minka and helped her up off the ground then helped get some snow off her being careful to not touch her butt. " Yes Hiei…we are stuck here together for a few days…."

" Ok…I can handle a few days…wait…did you just say DAYS…as in 24 hours…day and night! With…Minka?" He said then turned to her and saw her smile at him.

" Don't worry Hiei…well have fun for the next week at the earliest." She said while walking up to Hiei and kissing his cheek then received a hit in the stomach. She walked back over to Kurama.

" Hiei…your gonna be stuck here for maybe 2 weeks…and you know…you can't teleport out of my house…so your screwed." Kurama said.

" Great…I have a feeling that this is not gonna be a good 2 weeks…"

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

KG: Ok this is molding out ok I guess…I'm sorry for leaving this fic hanging…um please review

Monkey bombs- were used in a war…I don't know which one…they tie bombs on monkeys and toss them to there opponents ships but sometimes the monkeys got scared and went back to the boat.

I had to make him collapse to mold this fic

The blizzard was to also mold this fic

Kurama: Why did I kiss Minka?

KG: You'll see later…


	4. Chapter 4

Till Love Due Us Part (Hiei is gonna be OOC for the first few minutes…just a warning)

Chapter 4/ side chapter

KG: There…a side chapter that you cant skip or you'll skip part of the fic, ha ha you lose!

Hiei: And…you did this why?

KG: Kill 2 birds with one stone…

Hiei: (gets 1 stone and finds 2 birds in a cage) DIE! (Throws rock and misses cage) DAMN YOU!

KG: I didn't mean that literally…but I got an idea from Hieifan666…

Hiei: You mean your gonna actually use it?

KG: Yeah…why not?

Hiei:….

_**Reviews:**_

_**Hieifan666: now…since you're the only reviewer for this chapter (because I'm updating a bit quicker) you get a cake …now lets see as you can tell I am using your idea b/c its cool and it's the only one I have (drops blade) darn Beyblade darn why did my computer freeze I had more than this last time…oh well…**_

KG: Now that that's done and was much easier than usual…

Kurama: Is this chapter gonna be long?

KG: Yes…for once this will be a grab your blanket and cuddle up with your shoes chapter.

Hiei: Cuddle with my…shoes? (Pictures Kurama cuddling up in the bed with his shoes) o.O (shudders) shoe babies…

KG: Is that how booties are made? Lets find out!

Kurama: How?

KG: (evil look toward Koenma)

Koenma: o.o why me…

KG: Because I don't own YYH…so don't sue me b/c it'll be a waste of time…

4555555555554454444444454545555555555454545455

Hiei sat on the sofa in front of Minka's and Kurama in the middle (like a semi circle). Hiei rocked back and forth to what seemed like 8 hours of them knowing it'll be two weeks of them being stranded together in Kurama's house with no escape, and yet, it was only 3 minutes. " Damn this…can't time go any faster?" Hiei said impatiently while pulling the clock off the way and getting a hammer.

" Hiei…" Kurama said when Hiei put the clock on the table and lifted the hammer. Hiei looked at Kurama in a maniacal look. " o.o;;; Hiei…killing my clock isn't gonna make the time go any faster…" Kurama said while grabbing Hiei's arm and making him let go of the hammer, but had no luck.

" Sorry daddy…but I'm gonna kill this time thingy and make time go my way…" Hiei said in a girly voice breathing heavy.

Kurama snatched the hammer away and looked at Hiei. " Ok…you have flipped….I'm not your daddy….ITS WORNG FOR ME TO BE YOUR DADDY! And please don't talk like a girl…its so not you…"

Hiei looked at Kurama and went to sit back down. " So…what are we gonna do now?"

" How about spin the bottle." Kurama suggested and snickered at the look Hiei gave him that meant an absolute no. " Ok then…how about truth or dare?" Hiei shot Kurama a deadly look. " Or maybe not…" Kurama got up from his seat and headed out the room.

" Kurama…where are you going…leaving me with this…girl…" Hiei said getting up but was signaled to sit down by Kurama.

" I'll be back soon Hiei…I'm just going to my room for a few minutes and get something out of my mind…" Kurama said walking out of his room and going into his room.

KURAMA'S ROOM (If you didn't already know)

Kurama walked into his room and turned on the light which exposed fox print walls. He sat on his bed to think about the kiss he gave Minka. " Why did I kiss her? I'm supposed to be helping her get Hiei to fall in love with her…I have to do that even if it kills me…but it just might in the long run…" Kurama got up and punched his wall as hard as he could, causing his fist to bleed. " Crap…why am I in love with Minka?"

" Kurama?" Kurama turned around and saw his mother by the door with a tray of hot cocoa in her hands. " Are you thirsty? I made some cocoa for you…I have extra marshmallows for you ." Shiori said walking to Kurama and putting the plate down on the dresser by Kurama. Shiori looked at Kurama's hand; which was bleeding. " What happened to your hand?" She ran to the bathroom and got some iodine, cotton balls and some bandages. " Ok Kurama…I have to clean your hand so you wont get an infection."

Kurama looked down at the iodine his mom brought from the bathroom. He watched as she dumped half the bottle in a bucket and got a towel. "Mom…your not gonna put a towel full on iodine on my hand…are you?"

" Oh heavens no…I would never do something that cruel to you…"

" Oh thank God…"

" 1 towel isn't enough…I need 6." Shiori went to get more towels but Kurama grabbed her.

" Mom…my arm is ok…it wont get infected…I need to check on Hiei and Minka anyway…"

" But Kurama…I don't want to chop your arm off when it's infected…"

" Better that than the iodine." Kurama said while walking toward the living room.

" Took you long enough…now help me…" Hiei said while running away from Minka who apparently was trying to get him into pajamas.

Kurama walked over to Minka and grabbed her hand. " You shouldn't bother Hiei…He could kill you if he wanted to…" Kurama said then looked at Minka who was looking at the hand that was grabbing her.

" Kurama…what happened to your arm? You're bleeding…" Minka said then took Kurama's hand and licked the blood as she got some bandages. Kurama couldn't help but to blush. Hiei noticed this and watched as Minka bandaged Kurama's hand. " There…all better…" Minka said then heard a crash. She and Kurama looked at Hiei who was bleeding on his wrist. " Hiei…what did you do?" Minka said while bringing the bandages over and grabbing Hiei's wrist and licked the access blood off and wrapped Hiei's arm noticing a small blush coming from Hiei. "I have a feeling you hurt yourself on purpose so I could lick you."

Hiei looked at Minka and saw her smile. " Can you get off my arm now?" Hiei said while trying to shake Minka off like she was a leech. Minka acted quick and yanked her hand away while loosing balance and falling down on top of Hiei. " What the hell…you better get off me right…" Hiei started before Minka placed her lips on top of his. It took Hiei 10 seconds to realize what was happening between the 2 of them. He quickly tossed her off him and glared at her as she got off the floor and looked at him. " Don't you ever do that again. I don't need any body putting their lips on me." He then looked at Kurama. " I need a shower…where's the bathroom?" Hiei said. Kurama pointed to the other side of the house. Hiei ran to the bathroom and found some fresh towels and washcloths. He turned the shower on to warm and took his clothes off…(A/N: (drools) Naked Hiei) and got into the shower. He grabbed a washcloth and put some "Dove" soap on it. He then felt someone washing his back. He turned around and saw Minka in the shower naked with him. "Why are you…" Hiei started before Minka put a finger to Hiei's mouth and turned him back around and continue to clean his back… " Why don't you just leave me alone?" Hiei said trying not to enjoy the back rub Minka decided to do.

" Your…so tense…you need to get rid of your tension. You'll feel much better." Minka said then feeling Hiei loose some tension. " There…is that better?" Hiei then nodded and then turned around and looked at Minka.

" Why do you like me so much…" Hiei said looking in Minka's eyes.

" I…don't know…I just…" She said then was cut short when Hiei kissed her.

777777777777778888888888888888899999999999999999

KG: 10!

Hiei: what?

KG: see the #'s are 7, 8 and 9 so I said 10.

Kurama: Interesting cliffhanger…ok…I like Minka…Hiei doesn't and yet hes kissing her….is there an explination for all of this KG?

KG: Yes indeed…in chapter 5…this wasn't as long as I had hoped for…

(noise in closet)

Koenma: Give it to me baby!

KG: WTF!

Hiei, Kurama and KG: (Opens up closet and sees Koenma fucking a shoe) o.O

Koenma: (turns around) ;;; hey…I'm making booties…

Hiei, Kurama and KG: (closes door)

Kurama: That was the creepiest shit I have ever seen

KG: Um…please review…


	5. Chapter 5

1

Till Love Due Us Part

Chapter 5

KG: I'm sorry that I haven't updated this fic...or any of my others in a while anyway...

Reviews

Hieifan666: Sorry to leave ya hanging...I am now playing this fic by ear so it'll take a while to update... Your muhahahas are lovely...(eye twitches) and by the way...Hiei is taller than Minka...Hiei is taller than me dammit . ...Also...I know that Shiori calls Kurama Shuichi...but lets pretend that I am too lazy to remember that fact ;;; Thanks for reviewing...

Celessia Night: I just need to update more often so I could get more reviews...

review end

KG: Now...I don't own YYH...

Koenma: (Comes in with a baby carriage and gym shoes with a dress on) Hello...have you meant my kids?

Everyone: (looks in carriage) awwwwwww booties...

Koenma: (covers up his "kids" ears) THERE HUMANS DAMMIT! THERE LIKE YOU AND ME!

KG: (eye twitches) oooook then...

138728318688718273878437838478378473287483689438346384

Minka stood there in the shower looking stuned as the young demon deepened the kiss as soon as he had kissed her and felt the shocking reaction toward this action. Before she could respond by kissing him back Hiei pulled away and looked into her eyes. " Hiei...I..." She said before Hiei put his index finger on her lips. He then took his finger off her lips and bent over to plant small kisses onto her neck. She gasped in pleasure from the mixture of hot water, Hiei's tounge on her body and there warm naked bodies being close together. " Hiei..." She started before he interrupted.

" Shh... don't speak my love." Hiei said then continued to lightly suck on Minka's neck. He then started to press the lower part of his body on to Minka's.

Minka stood there trying to register the last two works in her mind. "My love" was all she wanted to hear...was it just the steam talking messing up his mind...thats was the only thing on her mind...well that and the fact that she could feel Hiei's hardness on her thigh...throbbing. She then try to move over to the left so she can get a better feel of it. When she moved a bit to the left she felt a pinch on her butt which then resided to a soft stroke that not even she could hold in the moan that wanted to escape from her closed lips that parted and released a sound that was pleasurable to Hiei's ears.

" You wanna get wet very quickly Minka?" Hiei said then smirked.

Minka started to blush and then nodded slightly. " Yes Hiei..."

" Good..."

Minka woke up on the sofa wet and cold to the skin. She looked up and saw Hiei with a bucket and Kurama sitting on the sofa across from them. " Why...am I wet...?" Minka asked then getting up and staring at Hiei. A towel then landed on her head. She took it and dried off her hair.

" You're disgusting... I have never heard anything like what I have heard..." Hiei said then glaring at Minka, sending chills down her spine.

" What do you...mean?" She asked then wondering if she has been talking out side of what was apparently a dream...maybe the best dream she has ever had in her life. And she ruined it by talking out of her dream... At this point she found it very doubtful that Hiei would date her now.

" Don't act like you don't know...you and your weird noises...and you saying my name in bearly under a whisper... I don't know why you did it...but I don't want to hear it ever again..." Hiei said in a annoyed voice that made it obvious to Minka that he was just starting to hate her more and more with every passing second that they were near each other. " Anyway...I have to take a shower..." Hiei said while walking toward the bathroom.

" Oh...my...God... maybe my dream was predicting the future... I sure hope so..." Minka thought as she started to go to the bathroom but was stopped by Kurama grabbing her shirt.

" Where are you going Minka?" Kurama said while getting up putting a hand on Minka's shoulder which caused her to flinch sightly and to lose her breath. He pulled Minka over into a corner and looked down at her as he slightly pushed her against the wall. " Do you need help with anything?" Kurama said as he took some strands of Minka's hair and pushed them aside out of her eyes so he can get a good look at them. " Your eyes are beautiful."

Minka looked away from Kurama only to find his hand cupping her chin and trying to get her to face him. She lightly pushed Kurama's hand away from her and looked up at him, only to find Kurama placing his lips upon hers just like earlier when Hiei had foolishly opened the door and got trampled by 7 feet of snow. Minka looked into Kurama's hypnotizing emerald green eyes that just stared back at her. She felt Kurama's tongue lightly glide across her teeth begging to be let in for a taste of the inside of her mouth. Minka thought that this wouldn't be a good thing to do since she is in love with Hiei and not Kurama. She broke the kiss that sadly she was enjoying just a little. She looked up at Kurama then look back down. " Kurama...I can't and dont love you..." She said then looked back at Kurama and saw confusion in his eyes. " Please don't kiss me ever again...I'm in love with Hiei...and you know..." She said then was kissed again by Kurama. When she felt his tongue touch hers she started to give in to what Kurama was doing to her. She was about to put her arms around him as he had done to her a few seconds earlier before Shiori came into the living room and say them kissing.

" Kurama?" Shiori said then watched Kurama break the kiss and turned around quickly. " Were you busy?" She asked while getting a soda from the refrigerator and then closing the door.

Kurama let go of Minka's body and walked toward Shiori and then rubbed his shoulder in embarrassment. " Um... we wasn't extremely busy...heh..." Kurama said chuckling nervously.

" GAH! YOU FILTHY BITCH! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! KURAMA!" Hiei screamed as he slipped and fell in the tub after seeing Minka walk in the shower with him naked.

Kurama ran in to the bathroom and say Minka wrapped in a towel looking at Hiei in the tub knocked out. " Minka...what did you do to him?" Kurama asked getting a towel and placing it around Hiei and picking him up.

" I didn't do anything...I just wanted to wash him..." Minka said trying to get out of the fact that Kurama was pissed off.

" What made you think you can just come in here and wash Hiei..." Kurama asked while walking to Hiei's room that was built a few months ago since Hiei's parents (yes in this fic he has parents) was always fighting and Hiei needed a place to stay the night. Kurama signaled Minka to turn around as he dressed up Hiei in some spare clothes that Hiei had brought over in bags just in case he had to run away from home and needed to lay low for a few weeks. When Kurama was done he pulled Minka out of the room and into his room. He quickly closed the door and tossed clothes for Minka to wear for the night. " You can sleep in those... If you need me...I'll be in the kitchen making dinner for the 4 of us." He said as he closed the door.

2362763773664732478347434636346376375374

KG: I could have amde it longer but it would have left a cliff hanger...I can't wait to see what you guys think... I am giving 3 options... I know which one Hieifan666 is gonna choose... but the options I have is

1) Let Minka and Hiei be together and Kurama try to separate them

2) Let Minka and Kurama be together and let Hiei see what he have lost and let him snap and kill himself...

3) Go with my original plan (which is what I am gonna do anyway...I just wanted u guys to see what I was considering on doing...)

Untill next chapter bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

Till Love Due Us Part

Chapter 6

KG: Hmmm well atleast I have an idea on where this is gonna go...since Hieifan666 is the only one actually reviewing then I guess I can update faster... any ways...

REVIEWS

Hieifan666::blinks: why must you threaten me? Threats aren't nessecary... but since u are my only reviewer to this fic... I guess I'll make a nice lemon for u later ... Email me what you want ...

END REVIEWS

KG: These are getting shorter and shorter with every chapter... as long as I get one review for every chapter this fic will continue... any ways...on to the next chapter...I don't own YYH... so u can't sue me...and besides... the most u can get from me is my panties...

28432473848238378429848284783838328248983832983248382437298

After Minka got dressed, she went in the kitchen and found Kurama in a green apron cutting some carrots for some soup and salad. She went to sit on the couch with Hiei who was sleeping. She couldnt help but to stare at his lips. She placed a finger on her lips and put it on Hiei's lips then back on her own. Minka memorized his face, for this was the first time she has seen him without his bandana. She started to reach to touch the thin line on his forehead which contained the jagon eye. She jumpped when it opened and flashed blue.

" What are you doing?" Hiei said keeping his two other eyes closed and his jagon opened. He waited for an answer from Minka. After 3 minutes of no answer he grabbed her arm and yanked her toward him. " Answer me."

Minka started to lightly shake while in Hiei's grip, but at the same time...found it comforting to be close to him...and lightly feeling his warm breath on her nose. " I...I didnt mean to...do any harm..." She said, her breath shaking at the sense of Hiei squeezing her arm a little harder to show that he was serious.

" Do you know what would have happened if you were to touch my jagon eye?" He said then slightly twisting her arm causing her to scream slightly.

Kurama, over hearing the commotion, ran over to Minka and got Hiei to let go of her. " Hiei...whats gotten into you!" Kurama said pulling Minka behind his back and trying to calm down Hiei.

" She tried to touch my damn eye..." Hiei said then paused. " What do u want me to do? Let her touch my eye?" He then turned over on his side to face the sofa so he wouldnt have any eye contact on Minka nor Kurama.

Kurama sighed then pulled Minka in the kitchen to talk to her and to keep her away from Hiei. " Why did you bother Hiei...You know that he dont like to be touched by you...so why do you do it anyway?" He said while chopping up the rest of the carrots and putting them into the soup to saute it.

Minka looked at Kurama who was looking at her from the corner of his eye. " I was just curious of what the line was... I had no idea that it was a 3rd eye... honest I didn't... Why do Hiei hate me so much anyway? Is it because I told him that I love him?" Minka then looked down but then looked at Kurama when he pulled her to him and hugged her close. " (oo) Kurama... what are you doing?" Minka asked while feeling Kurama lightly rub her hack in a circular pattern that relaxed her quickly.

" It hurts... doesn't it?" Kurama said then looking down at Minka who looked back at him in confusement. " To love someone so much and they don't love you back... doesn't it hurt?" Kurama said then looking back down at Minka who was just now understanding what Kurama was saying... He loved her.. but she loved Hiei...they both knew this and had to accept the fact.

Minka, after feeling the soft massage she was getting, rested her head against Kurama's chest and closed her eyes. " Kurama... I'm sorry that I can't return your love... I love Hiei.. and nothing will ever change that..." She then looked up at Kurama who licked her lips slowly and then kissed her cheek. Minka pushed Kurama away and went to the room at the end of the hall that Kurama had said she could use.

About 30 minutes later dinner had been ready. Everyone was at the table except for Minka who was still in her room. " I'll check on her." Kurama said while heading toward Minka's room then knocking. He got a small yes then went in the room. " Minka... are you hungry? Dinner is ready..." He went fully in her room to find Minka on her bed laying down facing the wall on the oppisite side of the door. Kurama walked to the bed and laid by her and put her arm around her and whispered in her ear. " Dinner is ready Mink...are you gonna eat?" He said then licked the side of her neck lightly. He then got pulled away from Minka by Hiei. Kurama turned to look at him. " Hiei... why are you in here?"

" Don't worry... I'll talk to her..." Hiei said then siting on the bed and motioning Kurama to leave the room and to close the door. Hiei crawled to Minka and stared at her for a while. " Whats wrong?" Hiei asked. He saw Minka turn around and stared at him. He couldnt help but to blush at the fact that her shirt rode up to the lower part of her chest and her skirt... her skirt rode up to the point where he could see the color of her panties. Minka noticed his eyes wonder to her underwear and pulled her skirt down to cover her underwear.

" Hiei... what did you want to talk about?" Minka said then saw a weird glare in Hiei's eyes. " (OO) Hiei...why are you looking at me like that?" She said then felt the back of Hiei's hand brush up against her cheek and trace down to her neck then down to her stomach brushing her breast on the way. Minka looked at Hiei and then back to his hand. "Hiei...I..." Minka said then was silenced by Hiei's index finger resting on her lips.

" Shh... this will only take a minute..." Hiei said then looked back at Minka who was increasing her breathing slightly.

236473673246387647682372673843773734367821913912782172837218932403294329

KG: Whoo... took a while but i finished it... I guess I might have to make a side chapter for the next chapter...

Hiei: (oo) what are you making me do?

KG: Don't worry... just be prestent for the next chapter... Hiei? Hiei?

Hiei::gone:

KG::reads note: KG, I left for Mars... I'll be back after this fic gets more... non sexual.. signed Hiei.

Kurama: (oo)

KG: -- dammit... I guess Kurama will have to take Hiei's place...

Kurama: But... Hieifan666 will kill you...and me

KG: Oh well... you wont be missed...much

Kurama: TT


	7. Chapter 7A

Till Love Due Us Part

Chapter 7-A

KG: Well if your used to reading my fics you will know that if it's a part A and B...then theres gonna be some naughty stuff going on :nods: but unfoutunate for you guys...you get the edited version MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!... and you know that the edited part is from another character's POV...

Yusuke: I'm gonna hate this chapter... :--:

KG: Good...If u want the um... more graphic chapter...your gonna have to mail me...

Review

Hieifan666: ;;; dont worry your part will be done soon...gimmie a few days or so...normally i would yell at people who corrects me more than once...but u have my respect so i dont really mind...and there not that small like a obvious spelling error like ut instead of it

Review end

KG: Now on to the fic...

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Yusuke acting worried about Hiei, after hearing about him collapesing at school decided to call Hiei up on the phone.

After what felt like 20 rings he heard someone who was breathing very hard on the phone as if they had there breath knocked out of them. " H-H-H-He...hello?" Said Hiei in a warn out and yet some what pissed off voice.

" Hey Hiei...how's my favorite demon doing?" Yusuke said still trying to figure out why Hiei was breathing so hard."

" -- stupid human...what the fuck do you want?" He said getting irritated.

" Gee Hiei...I was only wondering how you was doing...I heard that you fainted at school and..." Yusuke said then stopped when he heard Hiei talk in a low voice.

" Kurama...no...your my bitch...and no one will have you...now stay quiet until i get off this phone and continue to have sex with you." Hiei said quietly but loud enough for Yusuke to hear.

(oo) "what...the...fuck?" Yusuke thought to him self running theroies through his head that Hiei and Kurama was in a room fucking each other. Yusuke shook his head and thought to him self that it was just a misunderstanding..." Um...Hiei...what are you doing?" Yusuke said then hearing silence at the other end.

" None of your buisness...now get lost!" Hiei said then slamming the phone in Yusuke's ear.

Yusuke, taking the impression of Kurama and Hiei was doing some very naughty stuff, picked up the phone and dialed everyone he knew... (Kinda like what normal girls do)

26726726437463782647326723673653874789547843874378574985

KG: That was shorter than my usual edited ones but i have to work on part be before Hieifan666 kills me...but then again this fic may be enough... ...oh...I forgot... I dont own YYH...cant forget that can we


	8. Chapter 8

1Till Love Due Us Part

Chapter 8

KG: I am back with another chapter :cries: I'm so happy.

Hiei: Good for you now can we get on with this chapter already?

KG: First we have to do the disclaimer ok?

Hiei: Fine KG owns nothing besides the shit that comes out of her ass...and even that I am still debating on if she owns it.

KG: -- thanks :eye twitches:

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Minka woke up expecting Hiei to still be sleep next to her but he was already up putting on some fresh clothes. Minka had woken up a few hours earlier to check up on something important... she know knew what she had to do, it was to tell Hiei what was going on, but she was scared that he'll yell at her or maybe possibly kill her.

Hiei turned back at Minka wondering why she was still upset from when she had woken up a few hours earlier. " Minka... whats wrong? Why are you upset like your worried about something?" Hiei asked while sitting by Minka with only a pair of pants on. Minka looked down and Hiei brought her head up so they will be looking at each other eye to eye. " Tell me whats wrong." He said then kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Please?"

Minka looked at Hiei and started to lightly sob while trying to figure out how to put her problems in the right words to say. " Hiei... do you love me?" She asked then turned away. She had never recalled Hiei ever telling her that he loved her before last night.

Hiei looked at Minka and bit his bottom lip softly, he himself wasn't sure of the answer to give her. He only slept with her that one time, half the time he was wondering why he was doing it, was it love or lust. He looked down trying to find an answer deep inside of him. He couldn't find a reason to love nor hate her. He thought perhaps it was just that he just felt a bit guilty of her loving him and he not loving her back, but why could he love a human and how was it possible. He hated humans and yet, could he even love this one, no... its not possible for him. " Um... Minka... I really can't answer that question... I don't know the answer to give to you..." He then slapped his head and looked at Minka who was nearly about to break down in tears.

" Then... what about...last night?" She said crying and clinching the black blanket that laid on the bed. " Why can't you tell me that you love me? What is holding you back Hiei?" She said squeezing every word from her throat as tears threaten to burst from her eyes. She felt Hiei pull her into his arms. She pushed him away quickly which caused a sudden shock on Hiei's face. "NO! Don't touch me." She said then felt Hiei grabbing her arm and yanked her toward him. " Stop it!" She said trying to pull away but was wasn't able to.

" Whats wrong? Why are you acting like this Minka?" Hiei asked trying to calm her down a bit. "Look I'm sorry that I cant say that I love you just yet... I just never had those feelings for anyone before." He sighed then released Minka.

" Well... if you can't love me then...why last night?" She said.

" Because I guess I couldn't control my hormones... now if you excuse me...I have better things to do." Hiei said walking out of the room, leaving Minka in there alone.

When Minka did some thinking she decided to go in Kurama's room to talk to him. She knocked on the door and received a "hmm?" coming from his room. She walked in his room and saw him laying on his bed reading a book. " Kurama... you busy?" Minka said making eye contact with Kurama.

Kurama put his book down and looked at Minka. "No...I'm not busy honey...did you need something?." He asked as he watched Minka sit on his bed. "You have tears running down your cheeks...are you ok Minka?" Kurama asked while resting Minka's head on his chest and stroking her head softly.

Minka started to cry a bit more. " Oh, Kurama...I don't know what to do... Hiei may never love me." Minka said.

" Well now you know how I feel... I love you..." Kurama said then placed his hand on Minka's thigh rubbing it, slowly going up as he rubbed until he got to the lining of her underwear.

Minka gasped and looked up at Kurama who was looking back at her. " Kur..." She said before Kurama laid his lips on top of Minka's. She didn't know what to do, she knew that Hiei would never love her, but she didn't want to love Kurama. As Kurama deepened the kiss slightly to get his tongue in her mouth, she thought about pushing Kurama away but something deep down wanted the kiss, another thing didn't want it. She slipped her tongue in Kurama's mouth, feeling his tongue with hers. She moaned as Kurama placed his hand in between her legs.

Kurama broke the kiss sending Minka lightly panting. " You like?" Kurama asked stroking her very lightly in a spot that he knew would drive her crazy. He received a squeal and the relaxation of Minka before he carried on of what he was doing. He started to pull Minka's underwear down to her thigh before he went on. He lightly traced her inner thigh to find the opening of her womanhood before he heard something.

" Kurama, Hiei, Minka... Breakfast is ready." Shiori said while knocking on Kurama's door.

Kurama looked at Minka who was inching her womanhood closer to Kurama's fingers. " We'll continue this later...ok?" Kurama said while standing Minka on the floor.

Minka nodded her head and she and Kurama headed toward the kitchen where Hiei and Shiori was waiting for them. She sat by Hiei who looked at her then went back eating.

' _Last night never happened'_ Hiei said to Minka telepathically. He saw Minka look at him with confusement. _' You heard me... I want nothing to do with you anymore so stay the fuck away from me.'_

Minka looked down and cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her. " Um... Everyone...I'm pregnant..." She said then looked at everyone, Kurama was staring at Hiei, Shiori had her mouth slightly opened and Hiei, Hiei's facial expression was one of those "You better be kidding or you die" type face. Hiei got up from his chair and looked at Minka. She looked at him then received a slap across the face from Hiei. She feel down to the floor crying and holding her cheek.

" Fucking whore...saying your pregnant... if you are the baby isn't mine..._" _Hiei said walking to the sofa as Kurama and Shiori helped Minka up from the ground.

"Hiei... you have no right to push Minka down just because she's carrying your child... you know its your child so accept it." Kurama said nearly losing his cool.He wrapped his arm around Minka, trying to comfort her.

Hiei got up and looked at the 3 standing at the kitchen table. "Leave me alone...I don't wanna hear no more of this rubbish." He said going to his room and closing the door.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+_O_

KG: There 2 chapters in one.

Hiei: Oo interesting... anyway read and review... KG spent 5 hours on this...so please show her love.


	9. Chapter 9

1

Till Love Due Us Part

Chapter 9

KG: Oo Been a few months But I am sure you guys don't mind the little delay, after all I have other fics to tend to and school work and video games - I don't own YYH, if I did I'd be happy .

Warning: Possible rape attempt...and OCCness (o.o;;;)... scratch that attempt and possible...then again, is this rape? Read and tell me...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kurama, Minka and Shiori stood there in the kitchen looking at Hiei's door and noticed the ceiling light swinging back and forth from the force of Hiei's door being slammed. Minka started to cry again and fell to the floor and tried to cover her tears from Kurama and Shiori. Kurama knelled by Minka and held her close to him. "Minka, it'll be ok, just stay strong and we can work things out." Kurama said carrying Minka to his room feeling her tears drop on his neck. He closed the door and laid her on his bed and watched her cover her face with his pillow and heard her cry louder. He sat on his bed and rubbed her back and tried to calm her down some. "Cry if you need to Minka, just let it out..." He picked her up and placed her on his lap with her head resting on his chest. He held her close to himself and let her burry her head in his chest and continue crying. Even though he couldn't stand to feel her tears on his chest, what could he have done? He couldn't push her away, he just had to bear with it.

After 10 minutes of Minka crying, she finally stopped and wiped her eyes on her shirt and looked at Kurama. He looked back at her and smiled. Minka looked at Kurama's shirt that was covered in tears, she had then remembered that it was one of the new shirts he showed her and Hiei that past night when they was sitting on the couch doing absolutely nothing. " Kurama, your shirt, I'm so sorry. I forgot that it..." She said before Kurama placed his index finger on her lips to calm her down.

"Don't worry about the shirt, I can always clean it. What I am concerned and worried about is you, are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine... Kurama, if I told you something, will you promise to not tell?" She asked looking in Kurama's eyes and received a smile. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you're not pregnant... but that you only said it for Hiei to be with you." He said then looking at Minka seeing her look down and gripping onto his shirt.

"How did you know?" She asked. Minka looked at Kurama who kissed her softly like he had done about an hour before, but this time, Minka pushed away. "Why do you kiss me?"

"I told you earlier that I loved you...and Hiei had came to me earlier this morning before you woke up, he too was worried and concerned that you might be pregnant so, I went in his room to his bed, indeed you was pregnant, but I took care of that issue. The reason why he freaked out when you said that you was pregnant was because he knew you came to my room this morning, and when you said that, he thought that we had sex... but is kinda hard to do in the time of 10 minutes..."

"I see... but I can't love you though...I can never love you."

"And Hiei will never love you...how I know? Well, I know Hiei. And he doesn't love no one. I'm sorry if this is hurting you, but there is no point to be chasing after someone who doesn't even like you back."

"Perhaps you should follow your own advice." Minka said getting up off the bed and headed toward the door but was stopped by Kurama.

Kurama got up and grabbed Minka's arm and pulled her toward him. "I know you have feelings for me, I can tell it from the way you kissed me back those other times. And I can prove it right now." He said then kissed Minka again and held her close to him and put his arms around her. He felt Minka try to get away from him but he held on to her tight so she couldn't. He looked into her eyes which was starting to fill up with tears. Kurama broke the kiss and let Minka go.

Minka looked at Kurama and then slapped him. She looked into his eyes and saw a look in his eyes she has never seen before. "Kur-Kur-Kurama... I didn't mean to hit you, honest I didn't, but you wouldn't let me go..." She said before Kurama pushed her on the bed and kissed her while keeping her pinned to the bed. She broke the kiss and tried to push Kurama off of her. "What the fuck are you doing to me?" She said nearly yelling, and lightly screamed when she felt some teeth sink into her neck. "Kurama, please stop it..." She asked nearly crying. Minka then felt licks and kisses on her clavicle, and a hand pull her skirt up and rubbed her thighs. She gasped and out of that gasp was a small moan which Kurama had caught and started to kiss her again and got a small reaction. She opened her mouth and licked Kurama's tongue softly as she felt him put his hand in between her legs again like earlier.

"Shall we continue from earlier?" Kurama whispered in Minka's ear. He got a small nod from Minka and smiled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

KG: chapter 9 finished and done... review now...


	10. Chapter 10 omg no way!

Till Love Due Us Part

Chapter 10

KG: (walks into the house and opens the door only to be attacked by Hiei) O.O OMFG nooo! It's me, KG!

Hiei: (Blinks) omfg….hang on…. (teleports) Yep, hell has frozen over.

KG: I missed you too -.-.

Hiei: But seriously, it's been YEARS since you've been here!

KG: I know. Also, if the top says Title and Chapter x, I forgot to edit that lol.

Kurama: Miss Erin, where have you been?

KG: Shh!

Kurama: Er, KG, where have you been?

KG: Working on other stories, runescape, life….I don't know. But it has been bothering me that my stories on FFN have been neglected like crazy.

Kurama: Tell me about it. You owe your fans an apology!

KG: Yes I do. I wish to say, that I have read all my stories I have written on FFN and I have no idea what the hell I was smoking when I wrote them, but I was disturbed in many ways. But, I wanted to work on this story. I can tell that Hieifan666 is still around FFN and I miss her at times on instant messenger. I wish to say, that if you're reading this right now, that I'm sorry that we haven't talked in a while, and I've obviously been thinking about you or I wouldn't be working on this story ^^;.

Kurama: Aww, how sweet. So what do you plan to do with the story, I mean your mental state has changed since you have started this fic, you graduated high school, ran away from home to an online boyfriend, lived with him for a year, went to college, had personal problems and went back home, cat ran away, had your 21st birthday, found out that you was a freak when you were writing these stories…..yeah so much.

KG: Gee thanks for making me sound loved…anyways, I am planning to keep on the same track that I was before, but just a bit more sane. With hopefully better grammar. Also, I am writing this continuing from what I remember reading….so let us see where this goes. I will say this, my original idea for the story is pretty much gone though. Gah, my head hurts, I bet it's from all that damn coke.

Hiei: You've been sniffing coke and not telling me!?

KG: No…soda…not sniffing coke o.O;

Hiei and Kurama: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight

Minka stared at Kurama as he stared back at her while continuing to rub her inner thigh. "Kurama…I…" She started to say, but was quickly silenced by Kurama kissing her again.

"Minka, I don't understand why you decide to love someone who doesn't love you back, when there is someone right in front of you that is willing to give you the world and everything else. I love you Minka, understand that please." He kissed her again only to be pushed away softly. Kurama looked at Minka confused and upset by her reaction.

"You don't understand Kurama. Hiei may not like me back, but I don't want to give up on what could be. I appreciate that you love me, but you should follow your own advice and stop chasing after someone who doesn't love you." She looked at the pain in Kurama's eyes. She watched him get off her and head to the door. "I'm sorry." She barely managed to say before he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

oooooo

"Snow snow snow, and more freaking snow. God I hate the snow." Hiei said while watching another five feet of snow pile up in front of the house. "At this rate I'll be stuck in this house with that damn fox and that damn human forever." He muttered.

"We're not THAT bad Hiei." Kurama said, and then sat by Hiei's side.

"Are you done getting that girl away from me? Did you get her to stop liking me?"

"No, but instead, I think I made her hate me even more than she probably already had."

"Hating you? The chances of a girl hating you are the same odds as Kuwabara being gay."

"Those are awesome odds once you think about it."

"Yeah…after all, he did kiss Yusuke."

"Was there tongue involved?"

"I don't know the damn TV censored it. But the question is, how do we get Minka from liking me?"

"Why not smack her a few times?"

"I'm not one to hit girls, even if they are human."

"Here Hiei." Minka said walking in front of them with a glass of lemonade. "I heard that it was your favorite drink." She handed the glass to Hiei, whom just slapped the glass away causing it to break on the ground. She stared at him for a few seconds and glanced away when she noticed him glaring at her. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to try to make you comfortable."

"Minka…" Hiei said then walked up to Minka and put his hand on her cheek, tilting her head up so he could look into her eyes. "Go die in a fire please." He growled lightly then walked away.

Oooooo

Hiei ran through the forest, trying to out-run whatever was chasing after him. The trees around him were falling, threatening to kill him. His heart pound as he could feel what was chasing him trying to grab him with every passing second getting closer and closer. He screamed in pain and dropped to the ground, looking at his chest finding a sword through his heart. He felt the sword being torn out of him, he looked around and heard laughter. Everything around him started to fade into darkness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hiei: …………………………………did you just kill me?

KG: Mmmm I don't know….

Hiei: YOU FREAKING KILLED ME! WTF KILLED ME!?

KG: I don't know

Kurama: Hiei, KG isn't going to tell you.

KG: I'm trying to get someone's attention….if she's out there, she'll review and that will tell me that she's around :P

Hiei: So my life is depending on Hieifan666?

KG: I don't know……After all, I haven't touched this story in what? Four years? Actually, as of tomorrow (April 16th) it will be exactly four years….pretty damn awesome timing huh?

Hiei: If you kill me…

KG: Yeah yeah….


End file.
